Yugioh, HK
by Otaku Hk
Summary: Haven't you ever wanted a story that didn't lengthen the duels with lamerz flashbacks? What about new, original, cards? How about girls with normal sized breasts? Yeah... last one's a let down huh? Well anyway, if you like any of those things read this.k?


*This story, the characters and most of the cards are original, the fact that it's Yu-gi-oh isn't. Also during the duel the number in () is the number of cards in their hand and the number in [] are the cards left in their deck.*

Episode 1  
Chaos Vs. Gemini

A group of children are standing in fron of a shop window, staring at the television beyond the year's national championship was on. A man with white hair wearing a long black jacket, reaching past his knees, appears on the screen. Opposite to him is a red haired boy wearing a red  
shirt and spiked bracelets. His pants were dark grey and very baggy. They raised their duel disks and started their match.  
"Hey, I look kinda good."  
The kids turn around and see a white haired man standing behind them. He has a duel disk on his left arm.  
"It's Kai!"  
"The champion?"  
"Can you sign my card?"  
"We wanna see you duel!"  
Kai backs up a little.  
Kai "Calm down, I'm not that important..."  
The kids all in unison, "Yeah you are!"  
"can we see you duel, pleeeease?"  
Kai thinks for a moment...  
Kai"Against who? I can't duel one of you, it'd be unfair."  
the kids couldn't answer, they all looked upset. Kai reaches into his pocket and pulls out a black phone. He smiles.  
Kai "I just thought of someone."  
He presses a button on the phone then holds it up to his ear.  
Kai "Hey, can you duel me?"

Kai "Well how was I supposed to know you were sleeping?"

Kai "C'mon, please?"

Kai "Fine... be that way, guess your too scared..."  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? WHERE ARE YOU?"  
Kai looks at a street sign.  
Kai "I'm by an electronics store on Valentine St."  
Kai closes the phone and puts it back in his pocket. He sits down on the sidewalk and waits. One of the kids walks over to him.  
Who'd ya' call?"  
Kai smiles.  
Kai "You'll see."  
A teenager, about 18, comes running up to Kai. He looks out of breath.  
Kai "What took you so long?"  
The boy sticks up his middle finger.  
Michael "I ran the whole damn way!"  
Kai "Why? Don't you have a bike?"  
Michael "..."  
Kai stands up.  
Kai "Well, anyway, ready to duel?"  
Michael lifts his left arm and activates his disk, colorful lights flash on it.  
Michael "I'm gonna kick your ass!"  
Kai activates his duel disk.  
Kai "There are children here you know..."  
Michael "I don't care. who goes first?"  
Kai "How 'bout we let the kids decide?"  
Michael "Fine."  
Without wasting a second all the kids cry out, "Kai goes first!"

Duel Start- Kai 8000 | Michael 8000

Kai's turn

Kai draws (6) [34]  
Kai "I summon Heart of Chaos."  
Out of a flash of light a man with blonde hair and tattered white clothes appears in front of Kai. Two  
cards appear facedown behind Kai's monster.  
Kai "I set these then end my turn."

Michael's turn

Michael draws (6) [37]  
Michael "I summon Evocator Chevalier, then I play Double Summon. My monster will attack yours."

Evocator Chevalier Atk/ 1900  
Heart of Chaos Atk/ 1600  
-300  
Kai's LP 8000 - 7700  
Kai's Heart of Chaos disappears in a ripple in the air.

Kai "I remove from play Heart of Chaos to activate his effect."  
Another heart of Chaos appears on Kai's field.

Michael "I end my turn."

Kai's turn

Kai draws (4) [32]  
Kai "I summon White Magician Pikeru."  
Instead of on the field Pikeru appears floating next to Kai.  
Kai "It's your turn."

Michael's turn

Michael draws (5) 36  
Michael "I activate my face down card, Power Double Summon."  
The card in front of Michael flips up.  
Michael "I can only activate this card if I played Double summon last turn but only summoned one monster. It lets me normal summon two monsters this turn, even if they're in my deck. But first I activate Brain Control, taking your Pikeru."

Michael's LP 8000 - 7200

A large card appears in front of Michael. A pair of hands reach out of the card and grab Pikeru, dragging her onto Michael's side of the field.

Kai "I activate A Rival Appears! to special summon Ebon Magician Curran from my hand!"  
Curran appears next to Kai, on the opposite side that Pikeru did.

Michael "I tribute my Evocator Chevalier and your Pikeru to summon Phoenix Gearfried from my deck. Then I summon Gemini Polymer. I equip my Gemini Polymer with Supervise to activate it's effect."  
Gemini polymer glows.  
Michael "I use my gemini Polymer's effect to Fuse Ancient Gear Knight with Gemini Soldier in my hand to summon Superalloy Beast Raptinus."  
Phoenix Gearfried glows, it has gained it's effect.  
Michael "Lucky for you, because of Power Double summon I can't attack so I end my turn."

Kai's turn

Kai draws (3) [31]  
Kai "I tribute my Curran to summon White Winged Devil."  
Curran disappears and in her place a white silvery demon with white angel wings appears. Kai reveals his hand to Michael.  
Kai "Because of my devil's effect I have to play with my hand showing but that's a good thing seeing as my devil gains 400 Atk for each monster in my hand."  
In Kai's hand are two monsters, Chaos Collective, and Chaos Slime.  
Kai "My devil will attack your Raptinus, and I will attack Gemini Polymer with Heart of Chaos."

White Winged Devil Atk/ 2400 |1600 +800|  
Superalloy Beast Raptinus Atk/ 2200  
-200  
Michael's LP 7200 - 7000

Heart of Chaos Atk/ 1600  
Gemini Polymer Atk/ 1100  
-500  
Michael's LP 7000 - 6500  
Michael's monsters shatter.

Kai "I end my turn."

Michael's turn

Michael draws (2) [34]  
Michael "I use my Gearfried to attack your devil."

Phoenix Gearfried Atk/ 2800  
White Winged Devil Atk/ 2400 |1600 +800|  
-400  
Kai's LP 7700 - 7300  
Kai's monster shatters.

Michael "I end my turn."

Kai's turn

Kai Draws (3) [30]  
Kai "I activate the continous spell card, Shifting Balance. As long as this card is on the field before each battle phase I can either strengthen DARK monsters and weaken LIGHT or boost LIGHT by 800 and weaken DARK."  
Kai's spell appears on the field in fron of him.  
Kai "Now I summon Chaos Slime. Then end my turn."

Michael's turn

Michael draws (3) [33]  
Michael "I attack your slime with Gearfried."  
Kai "My slime counts as both light and dark so my spell won't have any effect."

Phoenix Gearfried Atk/2800  
Chaos Slime Atk/700  
-2100  
Kai's LP 7300 - 5200  
Kai's monster shatters.

Michael "I set a facedown then end my turn."

Kai's turn

Kai draws (2) [29]  
Kai "This might suck... I choose a boost for LIGHT then Heart of Chaos, attack Gearfried."  
Michael "What?"

Phoenix Gearfried Atk/2800  
Heart of Chaos Atk/2400 |1600 +800|  
- 400  
Kai's LP 5200 - 4800  
Kai's Heart of Chaos disappears in a ripple in the air.  
Kai "I activate my Heart of Chaos' effect to summon another one."  
Another Heart of Chaos appears in front of Kai.  
Kai "I set a facedown and then set a monster and end my turn."

Michael's turn

Michael draws (3) [32]  
Michael "I activate Final Attack Orders, then Phoenix gearfried will attack your face down monster."  
Kai "I choose a boost for DARK."  
Kai's monster, Chaos Collective, flips over, then switches into attack position because of Final Attack Orders.

Phoenix Gearfried Atk/2800  
Chaos Collective Atk/1100 |300 +800|  
-1700  
Kai's LP 4800 - 3100

Michael "Go."

Kai's turn

Kai draws (1) [28]  
Kai "Good, I drew her..."  
Michael "Huh?"  
Kai "I remove from play White Magician Pikeru and Ebon Magician Curran from my graveyard to special summon Chaos Witch, Blair from my hand."  
A young girl dressed in a black and white witch's dress appears. The belt around her waist has a fairly large black and white pumpkin buckle. Her staff has a black sphere at the top with an angel's wing and a devil's wing floating next to it.  
Kai "Blair's effect lets me remove from play 2 cards from my graveyard from play. I choose Chaos Slime, and Chaos Collective."  
Blair's cat ears twitch when she hears her name.  
Kai "Plus, She gains 400 Atk for each of my DARK monsters removed from play, let's see... Heart of Chaos and Chaos slime count as LIGHT and DARK, then there's Curran, and Chaos Collective...5?"  
Kai grins.  
Kai "First, my Heart of Chaos will attack."  
Heart of Chaos runs up to Michael's monster, but before it gets there it disappears in a ripple in the air.  
Kai "I activate one of my facedown cards, Banishment, 'Remove from play one attacking monster and it's controller draws one card.'"  
Kai draws his card.  
Kai "That's another 400 Atk for Blair, now it's her turn to attack your Gearfried."

Chaos Witch, Blair Atk/4800 |2400 +2400|  
Phoenix Gearfried Atk/2800  
-2800  
Michael's LP 6500 - 3700  
Phoenix Gearfried shatters, and one of Kai's facedown cards flips face up.  
Kai "I activate my trap card, Bewitching Chaos which lets Blair attack again."  
Blair strikes the final attack, Michael's life points have been depleted.  
Michael's LP 3700 - 0

All of the holograms disappear, the kids all cheer for Kai.  
'Yay! Kai won!"  
Michael is looking at the ground, mumbling to himself. His hair was covering his face but Kai could tell he was upset. Kai faces the kids and smiles.  
Kai "You kids should go home, 'kay?"  
The look disappointed then walk away. After the kids are gone Kai walks up to Michael. he lifts his head.  
Michael "Wh...why can't I beat you...?"  
Kai places his finger on Michael's chest.  
Kai "Because you're missing something."  
Michael "Don't start feeding me that heart of the cards bullshit."  
Kai "It's not bull, you just need to believe in your deck more..."  
Michael "Should I get stronger monsters?"  
Kai shakes his head.  
Kai "How strong your monsters are doesn't matter, it's how much they mean to you that matters."  
Michael "..."  
Kai "You have potential, you'll understand better eventually... In fact it'll all become clear once you notice your monster..."  
Michael "What do you mean?"  
Kai turns around and walks away.  
Kai "You'll see."  
Michael notices two glowing orbs floating beside Kai, one white and one black.

End


End file.
